Terminal
by Majestic Weirdo
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are finally able to have a child of their own with the aid of Ami’s new technology.But shortly afterward,Michiru is diagnosed with a fatal disease.Haruka and Michiru face ordeals as Michiru’s time dwindles.Written with Rayna Darkstorm.
1. Good Times

Ami Mizuno smiled at the German couple. "Congratulations. You are the firsts."

She tickled the cheek of the new baby in the arms of his exhausted primary mother.

"Thank you so much, Miss Mizuno," the secondary mother replied gratefully. She took the child and gently hugged him again before she handed the gurgling little boy to Ami.

"We will need to observe him for a week, and then you can take him home," she said. "You can visit him whenever you like."

Ami left the two women alone and took the baby to where he would be analyzed. If the project was a success, Haruka and Michiru would be her first call.

* * *

Haruka cuddled the bride in her arms and stepped through the door that her attendant held open. Michiru Tenoh tickled Haruka's neck in an attempt to be released.

"I can walk," she insisted.

"No you can't."

Michiru giggled, giving up her pursuit. She instead placed gentle kisses on the woman that Japan now recognized as her spouse. Haruka nudged the bedroom door open with the toe of her light blue shoe that Setsuna tailored to match the sky blue dress and her sapphire earrings. Haruka tossed Michiru on the bed scattered with rose petals. She leaned down to kiss her bride, but ended it at that. Michiru pulled her closer by the blue fabric that she wore.

Haruka kissed her lips again and whispered in her ear, "I don't take advantage of drunken women."

"It's our wedding night, Ha-rin," Michiru cooed.

Haruka shivered at the pet name. She shook her head. "That was three hours ago."

Without bothering to wash up, Haruka un-strapped her heels that she had neglected to remove previously as Michiru kicked off her lily white ones. The hangover pills, Rei's gift were waiting for Michiru on the nightstand. Rei had advised Haruka that is was the most important thing they would need to keep a healthy relationship.

With that, Haruka joined Michiru in the bed and pulled the covers over them. She settled comfortably and pulled Michiru into her arms. The two of them slept like that, locked in an embrace more intimate than lovemaking, wishing that the dream would never end.

* * *

The crowd went silent as the lights dimmed. Haruka and Michiru sat side by side in opposite directions. Haruka began to tap out a soft melody. Michiru gently swayed her body as was needed for Haruka to reach the right keys. She added to their original composition with her violin. Haruka allowed her a solo, intaking the graceful movements of the bow over the strings by Michiru's graceful fingers. The crowd applauded. Michiru Tenoh was only thirty years of age, but she played like an old master. Even Haruka considered herself second rate compared to her. After ten years, Haruka had give up professional F1 racing. She was satisfied with her collection of golden trophies and she knew that Michiru could not stand for her to be participation in such a dangerous sport. She was strictly a pianist now.

The two finished their piece and accepted the applause. Before the crowd began to disperse, Michiru cleared her throat. Their attention was immediately regained.

"Before we go, there is someone that we would like you to meet."

Michiru extended her gloved arm, signaling for the new pop group to come on stage. Rei Hino and Minako Aino appeared from behind the curtain of the public auditorium.

"Ai-Dol," she announced.

* * *

Haruka saw Usagi Chiba from the peephole smiling her wide smile as she pushed the doorbell for the sixth time. Her eight-year-old daughter affectionately clung to her arm while she held her other daughter of one year over the bulge that had been confirmed as her first boy. Haruka opened the door warmly to be greeted by Usagi's typical hug. The look-alike attached to her was pulled inside with her. Haruka carefully hugged her back and kissed her on the check after she was sure that Michiru was not watching.

"It's nice to see you again, Usagi." She ruffled the girl's dark pigtailed hair. "You too Koneko."

Haruka smiled as she said the name, Usagi had always seemed to be annoyed by the pet name she had given her. She never would have thought that Usagi would have given the name to her daughter.

Michiru was not surprised to see Usagi and her company. In fact, she came every few days for a combination of free food, free lounging, and free violin and piano lessons. She and Haruka weren't necessarily busy, and Haruka's large estate somehow felt empty without her cheerfulness. After twenty-eight years of ecstatic behavior, Usagi had begun to calm down and accept the fact that she was an adult, but she was still the same Usagi.

The two of them had fallen in love with both of her children and were anticipating the birth of the one on the way. Usagi hadn't named her first child Chibi-usa; that was the name of the baby. Michiru had been allowed to attend the birth along with Mamoru due to Usagi's wailing protests. She had seen for herself that Koneko was going to be far more attached to her mother than Chibi-usa had shown herself to be. Her second girl, however, had given her mother a hard time from the start, but never cried in the presence of her father.

Michiru still remembered the problems that the little pink-haired girl had caused, but she could not help loving the baby like her own child. She was with her nearly as often anyway. Michiru was reminded of Hotaru Tomoe. The girl had grown healthily, surprising all of them. She visited Chibi-usa whenever she got a break from her medical studies. Michiru smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs. All of them were happy now. Even Makoto had her own restaurant a district down. With an exception of Ami, the former senshi met together often enough. This was the life that Queen Serenity had hoped for.

"Michiru-san!" Usagi exclaimed as she saw Michiru coming down. She held the baby up for her to take, knowing it would be the first thing she asked.

Michiru continued down the stairs, but the telephone rang before she could reach for Chibi-usa.

Usagi brought the baby back to her chest as Michiru answered the phone. Haruka looked up from the homework she was helping Koneko with.

"Who is it?"

Michiru only stared blankly as she continued to listen to who was speaking the other line.

Haruka watched Michiru nod as Ami described the procedure. After a minute, Michiru sat down beside Haruka and handed her the phone. She tightly grasped Haruka's hand. Haruka could see that she was whispering "please", even though no sound was coming from her mouth. Usagi and Koneko looked away shyly as Haruka held Michiru while she listened to what Ami said. The two of them watched silently as Haruka did her part of the listening. Michiru was nearly frozen in what appeared to be shock and anticipation. After what seemed like hours, Haruka finally answered. She looked at Michiru and they silently agreed.

"We are interested."


	2. Testing

"Ami, are you sure that this is right?"

The blue-haried woman smiled assuredly. "There is nothing to worry about."

"How soon can we start?" Michiru asked anxiously.

"As soon as you two are tested. Due to the ethical problems, we have been made to announce this as only an experimental project. The number of patients has been restricted to only five couples. You will be the second. The first child is doing very well and is showing no abnormal signs. The only thing is that we will need to do testing to make sure that all functions remain normal through childhood."

Haruka and Michiru nodded.

"We are ready," Michiru agreed, "Please tell us what to do."

"Haruka is listed first. If you'll come this way, please."

Ami Mizuno led Haruka out of the private waiting room and into the observation room. She offered Haruka a seat on the small white cot.

"Do you smoke?"

"No"

"Do you drink?"

"At parties"

"Have you participated in vaginal intercourse since your last menstrual cycle?"

Ami's face flushed as Haruka searched for an answer.

"With a man," she added.

"No"

"Would you say that you are healthy overall?"

"Yes"

"So far, so good. Please lie down."

Haruka did as she was told and watched the woman pull on a pair of plastic gloves. Ami rolled the cart with the tray of syringes and empty pints. Haruka turned her head as Ami injected her and began drawing blood. Ami took a small, circular bandage and placed it on Haruka's arm before the blood could begin to bead there.

"It's over."

Haruka shifted nervously as she rubbed her wounded arm.

"Please ask Michiru to come in when you go. I will need to do further testing on her, since I assume she will be carrying the child. You should be fine to drive by then. If you feel queasy at all, you can get juice from the vender; it is free for our special guests."

Ami smiled as Haruka continued to fidget with the bandage. Haruka then nodded and left the room. Michiru quickly replaced her; apparently having hurried her way down the hall with anxiety.

Ami repeated the same questions, impressed by her sudden calmness. Michiru let her blood be drawn without any difficulty and happily awaited the rest of the procedure. Ami pulled a pair of plastic coverings and placed beside Michiru on the cot.

"I am going to run your samples to the lab. After that, we can begin the extraction of the primary ova. We can take Haruka when she is ready." Ami paused. "But first, would you prefer to have me or an associate carry it out?"

Michiru shook her head. "I trust you. Just don't tell Haruka."

The two of them shared a brief laugh and then Michiru was left alone on the cot.

* * *

Haruka shuffled her hair as she slid forward on the loveseat so that she could prop her feet on the magazine table. She clicked the remote to change the wall television onto an F1 race and rubbed the itchy puncture would under the bandage. Haruka tried to push the thought of what was happening to Michiru out of her mind. She definitely did not want to think about the (lecherous man, must be a lecherous man) who was currently viewing a place the strictly belong to her and Michiru in order for that (lecherous man, must be a lecherous man) to remove a sample of her egg cells. The only thing that did not enter her mind was the fact that Michiru would be diagnosed with a terminal disease the next day.

* * *

**MW:** Please review. This story is not inteded to be that long


	3. Regret

**Majestic Weirdo**: To papapapuffy, who reviewed this story like eveyone else seing this page should: Yes, Ami did need to ask about the intercourse thing in the last chapter. I did not make it that clear, but durring the procedure, there would probably be some sort of remarkable combination of the ovum from Haruka and Michiru, which will later be placed into Michiru's body. That is another processI am not going into detail with. I am so trying to keep this PG. Anyway, if that ova from Haruka had been already fertalized by a man (during intercourse), and then it was placed into Michiru by some mistake, that would be **VERY VERY BAD**. Anyway, I think doctors ask that during normalcheck-ups at some hosptitals. Thank you for reading, and please review, especially if you want your questions addressed like this.

* * *

Ayan Malik, a Somali inhabitant of thirty-eight years, passed away after being diagnosed with a mutated form of the Zaire ebolavirus (ZEBOV-s2). Without treatment, the patient continued to show no symptoms of the virus for 3 years, although according to the discoverer, Mizuno Ami, the patient had been infected since birth. The non-contagious, non-hereditary disease, has taken a toll on five Mid-eastern African lives. At an average of thirty-four years of dormancy, each patient passed away in exactly ten days after an onset of weakness, fever, and hemorrhaging—

Michiru closed the newspaper as she heard padded footsteps approaching. Haruka peeked her head into the room

"Lunch is ready."

Michiru nodded and placed the paper on the coffee table. She took a deep breath and then solemnly followed Haruka into the dining room. Haruka pulled Michiru's seat from the table and offered it to her. She scooped rice into two bowls and ladled a hearty portion of thick curry onto their plates. Haruka placed the dishes on the table and then sat down across from Michiru. She watched as Michiru spoke an inaudible prayer and began to take small bites without ever looking her in the face.

After only a few moments of the awkward silence, Haruka could not take it anymore. Before Michiru could take another bite, Haruka slid her hand over her wife's. With her other hand, she gently tilted Michiru's chin so that her blue eyes were forced upon hers.

"What is it?"

"What are you talking about?" There was a pang of fright in Michiru's voice.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Haruka, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous."

Haruka stood up from the table to walk across to Michiru. The woman could not help but to feel slightly relaxed as she felt warm arms wrap around her body.

"We are going to have a beautiful baby, Michiru. There is nothing to worry about." Haruka sighed and then though about what she had just said. "I suppose I have no right to say that. I can't imagine what I would do if I was the one in your place, but I know everything is going to be alright."

Michiru looked up at the warm face of comfort. She vaulted herself at Haruka's body and allowed herself an episode of crying such that she had never experienced. Haruka was not something that she was ready to give up.

* * *

Michiru was caught in anther moment of silence as Ami asked the doctors from the room. Ami waited until the last was out of the room. Michiru could see Ami's eyes water slightly as she clasped her hands in her own.

"You know about it, don't you?"

"Yes. I know."

"Have you told her?"

"I can't just now."

"And the baby?"

"There is time, isn't there? I know I would not be allowed to do this if there was a risk."

"A child should never have to grow up without one of their parents."

"Ami, promise me that you will not tell her," Michiru pleaded.

The woman nodded. "I promise that I'll find a way to stop it."

"Ami, I'm ready."

Ami rolled the handle on the bed until Michiru lay parallel to the floor and placed her legs in the stirrups. She softly pinched the flesh of Michiru's arm.

"Are you beginning to feel numb?"

"Yes. I can't feel anything."

"Is there anything you need before I send them back in."

"No, I'll be fine."

* * *

Haruka found herself in a waiting room again. This time she found her mind on the baby. She was hoping for a girl. Preferably just like Michiru. If it was a boy, she had ideas of modeling him after herself, but a girl is what she really wanted. A child that she could share things with and understand. Like a little blessing from Michiru. That was when Haruka decided that heir child would be called "Megumi."


	4. Revelations

**Majestic Weirdo:** Many thanks to **RaynaDarkstorm**, who is always helping me write and providing me with constant entertainment. This chapter's main points were suggested by her, and some quotes were used directly. Thanks again.

Please review. I would love suggestions for this story, or any others one anyone may have in mind. Just note that I have two other stories in my queue. The one suggested by Miss Tasha Hill, and the one that I intend to write with RaynaDarkstorm.

Please review. I know I said that twice.

* * *

"So, do you like it?" 

Haruka replaced the short-hemmed dress she was going to offer next and turned around from the rack to glance at Michiru. Haruka was reminded of that wonderful day the moment her eyes feel upon Michiru in the long white dress. From the lacy bodice to the silk skirt, Michiru looked more like a bride than a party guest. Michiru took her tacit answer from Haruka smile.

"I'll wear this tonight."

Haruka, already having rented a tuxedo, waited for Michiru to change back into her casual clothing, and then purchased the dress.

Michiru linked her arm with Haruka's and they began to head towards Michiru's intended destination, the bookstore. Haruka could feel eyes upon them as their spectators slowly recognized who they were. Haruka nervously quickened her pace. Michiru glowered at her.

"You know I can't go any faster like this." Haruka silently pleaded with her. Michiru only shook her head.

By a miracle, the two managed to reach the store without interruption. Haruka gave a brief thanks to the gods.

Michiru was in the children's section in a blink of an eyelash. It was strange how she could hurry when _she_ wanted to. Haruka sullenly followed into the twerp-infested area. She seated herself on an undersized bench not already occupied by one of the many children.

"Look, Dr. Spock books!" Michiru happily held up a miniature picture book.

"You do realize the man has no kids of his own?"

Michiru went into a world of her own as she selected books for their baby.

"Mistaw, can you weed dis for me?"

Haruka took her eyes off of Michiru to see a little girl holding out a picture book. She nearly declined, but then she thought of Megumi. One day soon, she would be in a similar situation with her own child. Haruka smiled back at the girl's toothy grin and pulled her onto her lap.

"What's your name?" She asked gently.

"Megumi."

Haruka was silent for a moment, and then took a breath to read the short lines next to the pictures.

Michiru let herself fade from one of her few happy childhood memories. Haruka was holding a girl of about three years, reading a Dr. Spock novelette, looking very content. It was a comforting moment for Michiru; she couldn't feel any regret about leaving her child with only Haruka. Haruka would be more than their little girl would need. Haruka finished her reading and released the satisfied child. Haruka's face flushed. "The books aren't half-bad."

* * *

_Haruka, I'm sick. I known about it longer than I've know you. I kept it from you. I selfishly took you as my spouse without a thought of what I was doing to you, and I regret it._

Haruka squeezed the gloved hand she was holding as she felt the woman escaping into her private world. Michiru found herself back in the ballroom, being led in dance. Haruka guided Michiru through the dancing couples and to side the room.

"Michiru, are you feeling alright?" Haruka stroked Michiru's cheek.

Michiru gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine."

"Is it the baby?"

Haruka was taken by surprise as Michiru suddenly propelled herself at her. Michiru's back shuddered as she cried tearlessly against Haruka's chest. A moment later, Haruka found Michiru's lips on hers. Haruka savored the kiss and returned it swiftly.

"It _is_ the baby, isn't it?"

"Haruka, I'm so sorry. I truly love you."

Haruka glanced around and signaled to the worried guests that all was well. She took Michiru out onto the veranda and sat her down on the wooden bench. Haruka kneeled in front of her.

"Michiru, what's wrong?"

Real tears began to form in her eyes. Michiru never lost her composure in public. Even pregnancy wouldn't cause such a disturbance in Michiru.

"You didn't drink anything, did you?"

"No," Michiru whispered, "You know I wouldn't. Please, I'm fine, just tired."

* * *

Haruka glanced at Michiru as she carefully removed her tuxedo. She hung the garments to be returned to the rental the next day and pulled a pair or pajamas from her drawer. After a period of emptying her stomach into the toilet, Michiru lay quietly in the bed waiting for Haruka to join her. Haruka quickly brushed her teeth and washed up. She slowly lifted the bedsheets in order to not awaken Michiru, but halfway into the process, Haruka saw that Michiru's eyes were wide open. Wide open, and yet again, streaming with tears. 

Haruka knelled on the bed.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

Michiru murmured something between bouts of tears.

"Here," Haruka stroked Michiru's belly underneath the silky gown.

Michiru pulled the warm hands into hers and then hastily came face to face with her fear,

"Haruka?" Michiru looked up at the concerned face. "I'm-I'm dying."

* * *

**Majestic Weirdo:** One more note. Please review this story. 


	5. Away From Michiru

**Majestic Weirdo:** Thanks again to **Rayna Darkstorm** who is still helping me as usual. I hope you enjoy this chapter, since it is longer than normal. I know it is still short compared to most, but enjoy it anyway.

There will be notes at the end of this chapter that might clarify some things. Reviews, suggestions, and comments are very much appreciated. Happy reading.

* * *

**Month Three**

Haruka wrestled her hands from Michiru. "What did you say?"

Michiru reached out for Haruka, but her partner pushed away.

"What are you talking about?" Haruka's voice was frantic, but unbelieving.

Michiru gathered herself together and sat up on the bed. "I'm sick-"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Haruka's tone became hostile.

"Haruka- I"

Haruka took in a deep breath and tried to calm her racing thoughts.

"Michiru- you're serious aren't you?"

Michiru curled around her pillow and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm tired," she whispered.

Haruka watched Michiru silently until soft sounds began to emanate from her. She sat there, crouched on the bed, and watched Michiru's fitful sleep. Haruka wiped the damp cheek with her hand and treasured the woman for a moment before everything registered in her mind.

**_MICHIRU IS GOING TO DIE. _**

Haruka ducked under the covers. She began to curl around the sleeping body, but found the edge of her side of the bed far more comfortable.

**_MICHIRU IS GOING TO DIE. _**

Haruka tried humming to herself. Studying the patterns on the ceiling. She tried to sleep, but all she could do was think about-

**_MICHIRU IS GOING TO DIE. _**

Haruka trashed at her nightstand and swept her magazines onto the floor. She threw her pillow at the bedpost behind Michiru and stormed out of the room. Haruka came back a moment later, threw on clothes, stuffed necessities into a bag, and ignored the muffled apologies on her violent exit. She shoved her feet into her shoes at the doorway and slammed the front door in a manner that could be heard for miles. The furious woman pulled a helmet onto her head and slung the bag across her back before she mounted her motorbike and sped away.

* * *

Michiru could hear the roar of an engine fade away, but she did not bother to watch Haruka leave. She tried to calm herself for Megumi's sake. She knew that she would not be given another chance at motherhood, and she had already grown attached to the life developing inside of her. Michiru let herself cry, but made a mostly successful attempt at serenity. She would wait for Haruka, and by then, she hoped to be able to speak properly.

How many days was it now? Four thousand? Six thousand? It didn't matter. Half of a century would pass before the one she loved most would be able to join her. Michiru felt ashamed for even thinking in such a way, but she was afraid. Afraid of waiting in that ground for fifty years without Haruka, without their little girl, and even without Usagi and the others. Michiru was afraid of being alone like she had been for so long before, but this time, in absolute nothingness.

* * *

Haruka stopped her bike at a cheap motel, weary of her travel. She paid cash for a small room in which she finally found sleep. She saw a teenaged girl that looked like Michiru with an exception of the black hair in pigtails. She saw Michiru in a two piece, still looking beautiful for her age. Haruka saw a mahogany coffin being lowered into the earth. She saw herself giving an obituary She also saw that same girl in a solemn black dress that did not suit Michiru's face. And Haruka did not remember her dream, but awoke to a sadness greater than the previous night's.

* * *

Haruka glanced at the darkness outside of the window. The clock showed that it was 10:00 P.M. For a moment Haruka was ashamed of herself. She had been gone over twenty hours. Was Michiru alright? What if something had happened to the baby? Haruka pushed the thoughts away. What did Michiru care about her? Haruka withheld an angry cry and gathered up her few things. She straightened out the sheets and stepped out of the room, leaving the keys on the front desk. Haruka pulled her helmet on and got back onto her bike.

After a series of ignored red lights, Haruka found herself far along the route home. She stopped outside the gate and glanced at their bedroom window. She could see a silhouette against the light, obviously Michiru's. There were no paramedics in the drive, no sign of anything wrong at all. The shadowy figure could be seen pacing back and forth, like Michiru always did while she brushed her teeth. A few minutes later, the lights where turned off. Haruka was satisfied; all she needed to know was that Michiru was safe. Nothing else really mattered anymore.

Haruka turned the vehicle in a different direction. She heard the horns blowing at her, but she just ignored them. She just wanted to get away. Somewhere where her thoughts could not reach her. She could see a lighted sign in front of her. She couldn't very well read it, but the lights were somehow comforting. Haruka pulled to the side of the road and glanced at the sign.

Haruka walked into the building for her eyes to be greeted by a girl in a scant green silk dress. It was the color of Michiru's hair.

"Good evening! Welcome to Fantasie." The older hostess kindly offered Haruka a seat.

Haruka kept her eyes on the girl as she was led. She took a seat at the booth and squinted at the name on her short dress.

"Do you have any request, sir?"

"Mitasu, give me Mitasu."

Haruka smiled as the girl bowed before the table and placed a glass and pitcher beer in front of her. Haruka looked at the heart-shaped nametag once more. This time the characters read as _Michiru_ Haruka glanced up at the girl as she seated herself next to her and began to cheerfully pour a drink. She was Michiru's height, the perfect height for nestling on. Her hair was Michiru's, but a natural black, silky and perfect to run her hands through. Her eyes were even like Michiru's. And her lips…and her legs.

Haruka brought the refilled glass to her lips and tugged Michiru closer to her. Michiru offered her another drink as she carefully winked at the hostess, who nodded back. Haruka began to find Michiru even lovelier as the alcohol sunk in. This Michiru wasn't pregnant, definitely was not thirty years of age, and probably wasn't even Michiru, and Haruka didn't care a bit. She was pretty, and Michiru was not a current option. Haruka let herself go and enjoyed the crisp beverage that she rarely allowed herself.

Michiru let out a little squeal as the hand caressed her cheek. She was being paid well for the job to begin with, but she had been given an incomparable tip from a man named Hajime. She didn't know him, but the pay was good enough to allow a woman to kiss her. Michiru kissed back and ignored the remarks of the men with their untouchable escorts. Michiru found the same hand traveling her leg.

"Here! Have some more" Michiru offered Haruka more beer before the hand could go further.

Haruka gratefully accepted the glass from Michiru and continued on her fifth drink. Michiru went to get another pitcher. She stopped by the hostess.

"A few more and she'll be done."

Michiru handed the hostess Haruka's wallet and keys. The wife of Haruka's enemy quickly tucked them into her sleeves. She shooed the girl back to her drunken client after she supplied her with a fresh pitcher. Haruka was helped to beer after beer by the friendly and very pliant Michiru that was not keeping any secrets from her.

* * *

There was a blank patch in Haruka's memory when she woke up on the park bench. Car horns were blaring from the traffic just beyond. Haruka grasped her ears and moaned as the multiple sounds vibrated through her eardrums at an intensified roar. She stepped down from the bench only for her feet to be greeted by the pain of the sharp rocks surrounding the bench. Haruka looked down at her bare feet. She felt in her pocket. The wallet was gone. Haruka briefly panicked before the traffic sent her back to worrying about her ears more than anything. Her things were all gone. Her bike was not with her. She had no idea of where she was, or where she had been, but she could see the wave of pedestrians walking not too far away.

Haruka curled up on the narrow bench and tried to think, but nothing came. All she knew was that she couldn't be seen like that. She could smell herself and tell that she had been drinking. Haruka verbally cursed herself, instantly regretting it as the damage was only done to herself. She couldn't ask for help. Not like that. She didn't know what to do. All she knew is that she wanted Michiru, and she wanted the pain to stop.

* * *

**Majestic Weirdo: **

_The first note_ is if you didn't understand what was going on with Haruka. After going back to check on Michiru, she went to an escort bar. Apparently, the owner or hostess is the wife of Hajime, a former rival in her previous F1 career, and also an enemy and a very bad guy. If you read my story, Ruin, you might already know that, but the stories are not connected at all, so no cancers or anything yet. Still, he wants her image ruined for pretty much humiliating him in races. Especially since Haruka is a woman.

_Second note:_ Michiru and Mitasu are pretty different sounding names. However, the meanings of the names are similar and the first characters of their names are the same. That's all.

_Third note:_ The Majestic Weirdo wants you to review this chapter-


	6. Return

**Majestic Weirdo:** Thanks to Amnesia Nymph, Oceantamer, and Rayna Darkstorm for reviewing the last chapter. _A note:_ I did not say so, but the last chapter was during Michiru's third moth of pregnancy, therefore the beginning of this chapter is in that same month or beginning of the fourth. The last part of the chapter is during the sixth month. By the way, Oceantamer, the end of this chapter should please you. I hope it pleases all of you, in fact.

* * *

**3 months earlier**

"Excuse me, Sir, you can't sleep here."

Haruka glanced in the direction of the firm, female voice. The officer was looking down at what appeared to be a homeless man sleeping on a public park bench. The woman showed a bit of sympathy, but remained firm.

"This is not a place for-"

"Please help me," Haruka moaned and clutched at her side that had been recently found to be bruised along with the rest of her body. "I'm lost. I don't even know how I got here. My wife- Michiru, Michiru's pregnant, and something might have gone wrong and-"

The woman took a closer look at Haruka.

"Please help me," she tried again. Haruka thought about what she must have looked like if she was feeling so down.

"Tenoh, Haruka?"

Haruka shielded her ears again and wept at the decent image that she used to represent. "Please take me back to my Michiru. I swear, I didn't mean to do it. I shouldn't have. Michiru- Michiru is the one suffering, and I just left her there. And our baby, what if-"

"I should call an ambulance." The woman noticed that the bruised flesh Haruka held was leaking red.

"No please. I need to be home. I need to be with Michiru."

"I can't just leave you like that. Who did this to you?"

Haruka couldn't find an answer, but found herself being slowly helped into a vehicle. Her tattered shirt was lifted for a bandage to be wrapped around her battered abdomen. Then the car was in motion.

"Just rest, I know where you live. You don't know how many letters I have had to send there. My daughter's a fan."

* * *

The officer left Haruka at the gate like she had promised in the car and drove away to leave her alone with Michiru. Haruka walked slowly up the steps to the ornate door and pressed the button for the attendant's attention. She glanced up at the camera overhead and pressed the button again. Haruka pressed the button over and over like a child until she simply gave up with that. She tried turning the doorknob, but found no response. Haruka tried not cry and began to walk around the manor for a sign of human life.

She came to the garden and found the climbing roses encircling it to be brown and dead. Haruka didn't bother looking inside of the fence. Her car was still outside. It had gathered quite a coat of dust and bird dung after only two days. Then Haruka knew that it couldn't have been two days. A wave of panic hit Haruka. It had been at least two weeks, probably more. Haruka had had no intention to spend a long amount of time away. She had just wanted to clear her mind. Now Michiru had been killed…and Megumi…and the attendant that had been only been working for her sister's treatment. They were all dead, and it was all because Haruka had left them behind.

Natsuko noticed that Haruka was wandering outside as she opened the balcony door to let in some fresh air. She looked back at Michiru on the bed.

"She's here. Should I help her in, Michiru?"

Haruka could hear the negative answer from where she stood two stories down. Haruka looked up with restored hope. Michiru was alive.

"Michiru! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

Natsuko closed the door at Michiru request, making Haruka's pleading inaudible.

"Michiru, she's injured."

"I don't care. Let her suffer."

Michiru took a sip of the lemonade she held and then sat it back down on the nightstand. She slid underneath the covers and ignored the rest of Natsuko's details. Haruka had betrayed her. Didn't she know how worried she had been those three long weeks? She had missed a concert, the early news that they were having a girl, and three weeks that Michiru did not have to waste. However, besides for Haruka's betrayal and the constant tiredness, Michiru felt relatively well. But Haruka was injured.

Michiru pulled the sheets from around her and sat up. "Where is she hurt?"

"She was bleeding," Natsuko replied. "She really looked bad, Michiru. I can't just watch her die."

Michiru stood up at the word. She looked out of the door to see the filthy woman collapse. Michiru let out a startle gasp. She leaned over the balcony rail and called her wife's name. There was no response. Michiru rushed down the stairs after Natsuko.

Natsuko felt for Haruka's pulse. It was as steady as her breath. She undid the shirt to find the bandage wrapped around her body. The bleeding had been contained, but the shirt had still been stained. Michiru stifled a cry as her eyes feel upon the numerous gashes and black-purple marks on Haruka's skin. Her lower lip was busted and chapped, her eyes were swollen and blackened in the sunburned face. Still, Haruka hadn't lost much blood. She had either passed out from exhaustion or from the pain.

Haruka was lifted into the manor while Michiru waited on the long, unmaintained grass. She could smell the alcohol that still lingered in the air after Haruka was moved. She had gotten drunk because of her, and she had allowed that to happen. Michiru found no reason to hate Haruka. Everything had been her fault.

Natsuko hastily called Ami as Michiru began to wail outside. Haruka's condition was beyond her training, and something needed to be done if Michiru was not to lose the baby.

* * *

Haruka watched Michiru browse through the racks of baby clothes. She looked so peaceful now. Ami had released them both after a week and things had mended enough for the time being. Haruka couldn't wait on the bench any longer. She refused to lie to herself and accepted the fact that she wanted nothing more than to always be with Michiru. Haruka allowed herself to kiss Michiru's lips without a thought of who might be watching. Michiru kissed back and the two stayed like that before the management suggested otherwise.

Haruka and Michiru left the store with four bags, three of them containing Haruka's selections. She walked slowly to the refreshment stand and purchased the several foods and drinks that Michiru had been craving. Haruka happily waited when an overly concerned woman asked how many months far Michiru was. They both replied "Six months," in unison. Michiru still hadn't told Haruka when her time was, but she had assured that it was not soon, and Haruka could accept the answer for the time being. Things were almost better than they had been before, except for the fact that Michiru was getting closer to death with each merry day that passed.


	7. Birth

**Majestic Weirdo:** Thanks for the reviews. Some of them are very, very helpful. Take a look at the one by Celestial Seraphym. Can't get much better than that, but I must say, some have gotten close. Anyway, I really like the reviews that explain what you like and don't like. It is nice to know what the readers feel, other than that they just want me to update, which I will do whenever I can, and whenever I want to. I don't care whether you are praising or criticizing my work, I just want you to help me improve my stories. So please, make me happy, and make meaningful reviews. This does not go to most of you, like amnesia nymph, who also gives me a lot of good ones.

If you don't want to review, and you just want to talk to me without your message seen here, you can always just send me a message through FF. you can also email me. If you want to IM, just send me an email. I use AIM, Yahoo! IM, and MSN messenger. Thanks again, and enjoy this chapter. By the way, I am lowering the rating. If you think there is anything that is not kid-friendly, tell me, and I will fix it. The most violent thing in this was Haruka's condition before. I am nut certain, but I think I left out most implied things.

* * *

"Haruka!"

Haruka raced up the stairs at the frantic call. She tore the door open to see Michiru still on the pillows where she had lovingly been propped, pointing a quivering finger at the wall. Haruka followed the indication to a small spider on the wall. She sighed, it was the sixth spider in the last week that Michiru had called her for. Haruka had come each time, hoping for news of the baby's coming. Ami had approximated that labor would begin in two days, and Haruka was more than anxious. Michiru let out a relieved breath as Haruka grabbed the spider and flicked it out of the window. In her late pregnancy, she found herself quite a different person, but Haruka didn't complain.

Haruka refilled Michiru's glass with lemonade from a cool pitcher and left her with a kiss. She went back downstairs to finish the sandwiches she had been making for their picnic. For late July, it was a cool day. The was an air of silence, Natsuko had gone to visit her sister at the hospital, and Usagi was taking care of her youngest child and the fourth one that Mamoru had unwisely, but most likely unintentionally given her. Even the birds and cicadas had quieted for a moment. Then the silence was shattered by another call of Haruka's name.

Michiru grinned as Haruka returned to her yet again. She beckoned the disappointed woman towards her. Michiru was getting quite a kick out of her mood swings. They were far from intentional, but Michiru let herself think of them as her favorite part of these miserable nine months. She waited until Haruka leaned in close to hear what she had to say and then brought her hand under her pumped arm. Michiru giggled as the noise echoed off the walls. Haruka sighed yet again and attempted to finish the sandwiches.

There was nothing but suspicion of Michiru when pepper didn't come out of the grinder. Haruka recalled refilling the thing with peppercorns, but now, the grinded substance was definitely white. Haruka looked down at the ruined sandwiches. Haruka inspected the tiny white grains. Haruka took the lid off f the grinder to see the peppercorn had been replaced with sugar cubes. Then Haruka noticed a distinct smell of vinegar coming from the tea thermos. Haruka smiled. Michiru was giving signs that it may not have been a good day for a picnic. Megumi was finally coming.

Haruka rushed upstairs one more time. Michiru was in the bathroom. Haruka knocked on the door

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Call Ami. I just broke."

Michiru could nearly hear her wife smile as she picked up the phone immediately. She let herself get used to the sharp pains that were beginning, for she knew there was much more to come. Haruka helped Michiru into something more comfortable, and guided her down the steps to where the special ambulance awaited. The two struggled through fifteen hours until the healthy baby girl was delivered by Haruka's hands. The parents were left alone with Megumi for a short time until she was taken for analysis and Michiru was given a much needed rest.

* * *

Michiru groggily woke to find the bed empty and cold. She stood up awkwardly, missing the strange bulk she had carried, and followed the soft cooing to Megumi's room. Michiru then realized that she had never woken up to crying in the week that they had been in charge of her. Michiru peeked through the crack in the door to see Haruka rocking the cradle as she softly sung a lullaby. Megumi was gurgling in reply. Michiru remembered how tired Haruka had been the entire week and how red her eyes had been. It touched Michiru's heart to think that Haruka had been up at this every night.

Haruka took the baby to the rocking chair beside the crib and offered her a bottle as she began to cry. Megumi was instantly silenced as she accepted the warm bottle of fresh milk. Haruka treasured her child as she looked innocently up at her. She looked back into Michiru's blue orbs. Haruka looked at the tiny little hands that reached up at her face, and the little body that was attached to them. Michiru could see Haruka crying as she cradled the child at her chest. She knew how Haruka felt. Megumi was their child. Not adopted, not only hers, but _theirs_ .

Michiru was about to make a quiet retreat when she lost all feeling in her legs. Haruka could hear an abrupt yelp from outside of the room.

"Michiru?"

Haruka quickly placed the baby back in her crib and carefully opened the door. Michiru was sprawled on the wooden floor. Haruka at first let it off as an accident. She offered her hand to Michiru, who was looking up at her rather embarrassed.

"Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself?"

Michiru took the hand and shook her head.

There was an awkward moment between the two as Haruka retracted her arm and received no reply from Michiru. Haruka attempted to pull her up again, but got the same result. Then Michiru understood. Haruka began to see as Michiru strained the muscles in her thighs in an attempt to move her lower legs. It was early. Far earlier than she had seen into. Michiru let out a frustrated cry as she willed her body to move. Haruka knelt down on the floor and took Michiru in her arms. Michiru buried her face in Haruka's pajama top as she was carried back into their bedroom.

Michiru's hand was firmly held as Haruka contacted Ami. Michiru found no anger in Haruka. She had given many thoughts about how she would confront Haruka without angering her, but now it was that time, and there was only love and understanding. Michiru hadn't expected anything to happen so soon. In fact, she had never expected symptoms like these. She had hoped that it would happen much later, after they all had time to adjust. After she had seen their daughter grow into a woman. Still, as Ami was roused from her slumber, Michiru couldn't find herself afraid, like she had so many times before. Haruka was with her now, at that meant that everything was going to be alright.


	8. Empty

Majestic Weirdo: **ADVENT CHILDREN! **Sorry for the long wait. Alli can say is, "Advent Children, lots of homework, and Advent Children." Please enjoy this chapter. The last one may be the next, or in two chapters. I am not sure how quicklyI will get to them. By the year numbers, it refers to conception of Megumi, hence I added the month thing. **ADVENT CHILDREN!**

* * *

**Year 5 and 9 Months**

"Mommy? Is she going to be ok?"

Haruka flipped the page of the picture book and continued to read. Megumi gave any angry cry and jumped off of her mother's lap. She grabbed the book out of Haruka's hands so that she would have full attention.

"Why is Mama always gone? Why do we always have to come here?"

Haruka reached out to the child, but Megumi backed away.

Haruka was preparing for her answer when Michiru stepped into the room. She gave Megumi a comforting smile. She took the book back from her daughter and began to read exactly where Haruka left off. Her questions seemed to have been temporarily let off as she saw that Michiru was perfectly fine. Megumi didn't notice the bandage around her mother's scalp, for it had been perfectly concealed by the bow she had intentionally worn that day. Haruka glanced at the two and then followed Ami into the interior of the building as she had been beckoned.

Ami didn't bother with her poker face when they entered the private area. Haruka looked nervously as she was led into a room different from the others that she had seen. Ami offered her the chair by the door and took a stack of prints to Haruka.

"This is a sample of her brain tissue when you first called in."

Haruka looked at the small indication on the display. To her low amount of expertise, she could recognize that it was some sort of defect was circled. Haruka was then shown another scan. The amount of the small things in the circle had increased. In the third, she could see that the spot had grown smaller, but there was a strange discoloration around the area where it lingered.

Haruka grew more perplexed as the circled region increased drastically with each san. Ami pointed to the third.

"This is after the second incident. The coloring seems to always appear during the times that she loses motor capabilities."

Ami gave up on the scans as she saw that they were doing nothing for Haruka. Ami took a seat beside her.

"There isn't anything I can do. I've never seen anything like this. I suppose her symptoms would be something like cerebral palsy or muscular dystrophy, but this is nothing like that at all. Of course, I'll still be looking, but all I can be sure to do is to relieve any pain she may experience."

Haruka gave Ami a friendly hug as she felt the grief settle in. She wasn't used to such unprofessional gestures, but Ami didn't force her away.

"Thank you for everything, Ami. You have already done so much for us. We can't thank you enough."

Haruka gave Ami a quick squeeze and then helped herself to a box of tissues until she could present herself to her family.

**Year 10 and 9 Months**

"Mommy."

Haruka looked up from the newspaper. "Isn't it a bit early to be up?"

"It's empty." Megumi extended the content of her palms towards her mother.

The hamster wasn't moving. Haruka folded the paper and set it down on the table.

"Megumi, I'm sorry," Haruka tried in a sympathetic tone.

"Take it away, I don't want it anymore."

Haruka wrapped the girl's hands around her former pet and led her outside to the shed. She rummaged through the gardening tools and supplies until she found a decent box for Fluffy. Haruka slid the dead hamster inside without a word.

"Let's burry him, ok?"

Megumi nodded and accepted the trowel from her mother. She chose a place next to her own white rosebush and dug a deep rectangle in the soft soil. Haruka placed the box in the ground and replaced the dirt over the grave. She placed one of the flowers over the tiny grave.

"Do you have any words for him?"

Megumi shook her head and thought for a moment. "Is Mama going to be empty too?"

Haruka's body jerked at the sudden impact of the question.

"Is she going to be like Fluffy soon?"

"No! Honey, Michiru will always be with us in a way. I know she will-"

Megumi looked up at Haruka's face as she tried to resist the truth. She brushed the dirt from her hands and hugged her mother's waist. Haruka knelt down and grasped the girl. It was a long while before Haruka released her, but she still couldn't find any comforting. Michiru was going to be like fluffy soon, and there was nothing she could do.


	9. Death

**Majestic Weirdo:** Yes, this chapter is very, very short. However, the one after it should be a deal longer. That will also be the last chapter. Reviewers, please vote for either a complete ending or a cliffhanger.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Megumi!"  
Michiru gave her daughter a suffocating hug after she had accepted Koneko's gift. Megumi blushed bashfully at her guests as Haruka joined in Michiru's tormenting. The rest of the girls helped themselves to the pool as the three stayed behind for a private conversation.  
"Sweetie, is there anything special that you want to do today?" Haruka asked.  
Megumi considered the question for a mere second. "I'm happiest here with you." 

Megumi knelt in front of the raised beach chair and helped Haruka remove Michiru's leg braces. Haruka lent her back to Michiru and carried her into to the pool as Megumi joined her friends.

Michiru allowed herself to paddle through the pool under Haruka's careful watch, avoiding the group of girls she shared the pool with. She watched Setsuna help Makoto place the homemade cake with fourteen candles onto the table as the rest of the gaggle arrived late due to Minako's nonexistent navigating skill. Michiru knew it was soon, no, very soon, but it was a fine way to go. Haruka was by her side and everyone was happy. Michiru treaded back to Haruka and gave her a cheerful smile. It was a fine time to go.

* * *

Haruka cuddled the warm body for warmth from the window's abnormally cool breeze. Not much earlier, it had been uncomfortable hot, but now it was quite the opposite. Haruka lay there in her idleness until she bothered to get up to close it. Feeling a bit better, Haruka sat on the bed and slid under the sheets. Michiru was sleeping as peacefully as usual, completely undisturbed by the cold of the early morning. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru and began to nod off again.

Teal eyes snapped open as she noticed that something was wrong. The warm body that she held showed no sign of respiration.

* * *

**Majestic Weirdo:** As you can see, I was not lying when Isaid that she was dying. I imagine that early morning was probably a couple days after the birthday, by the way, but that is your decision. 


	10. Michiru's Eyes

**Majestic Weirdo:** _This is the last chapter of the story. I hope that you enjoyed it. Sorry for the terrible speed with the update. Problems came up. Anyway, enjoy it._

* * *

Haruka ran her fingers over the stuffed eyelid and the artificially pigmented cheek. The woman sighed softly as she further inspected the artful reconstruction of her wife's body.

Haruka glanced and the mortician. "May I have some time alone?"

The woman nodded and silently left the chilled room

Haruka grasped the cold hand and buried her face in the lacy fabric of the wedding dress covering the hollow body. Michiru's soul had vacated the body two days ago along with the organs that had somehow been suitable for donation. Haruka looked at the eerily rosy face and broke down as her tears blurred her vision, knowing that it would be her last chance to see the beloved face before the burial.

Looking at the bride brought her back to that wonderful day. She remembered thinking of how it would always be as wonderful as that day, how nothing would go wrong. Then she remembered just how beautiful Michiru had been that day, and allowed her mind to release the bitter thoughts. Michiru had given her the gift of seeing her in that dress one more time. Haruka only released the body when the mortician alerted her that the viewing time was over.

* * *

"How was your day?" Usagi asked, helping Megumi load the multitudinous flower bouquets into the trunk.

"Fine."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"No."

"Did you learn anyth-"

Megumi threw down her book bag. "Stop it!"

Usagi paused her work with the sympathy gifts.

"Stop pretending that nothing is wrong!"

Usagi stepped away from the pink van to pick up the bag. She offered it to the girl. "You dropped this-"

Megumi began to hesitantly back away.

Usagi reached out to Megumi. "I understand how you feel. Michiru was my very good friend."

The girl began to cry. "She was my mother! Don't pretend that you know how I feel!"

Megumi blindly rushed away from Usagi, leaving the woman with a tough decision between running after Megumi and her own children waiting in the van.

Usagi was in the van in a mere second after making a more intelligent decision. She pulled out of the school's parking lot and began traveling in the direction that she had last seen Megumi flee. She had rarely shown it, but the girl had more than inherited her parent's athletic abilities. Koneko glanced worriedly over at her mother as she nervously tapped her fingers on the wheel. Haruka had just lost Michiru, the last thing that she needed was a lost daughter. Usagi wasn't very concerned about herself in that situation, but she was concerned for Haruka. Michiru had left fully aware that her child was the only thing capable of keeping Haruka bound to the Earth.

The children in the back of the van squealed as the car accelerated drastically in pursuit of Megumi. It was only after minutes of anxiety that she was found. She was still running, but not just through the crowds of pedestrians, but through automobiles lining the streets. Usagi rolled the window down and stuck her head out.

"Please come back! I'm sorry okay? I'm really sorry, there is no way I could understand what you are feeling-"

Megumi stopped, ignoring the blaring horns, and saw the expression of sincerity on Usagi's face. She began to walk towards the pink vehicle. Megumi was at nearly the car's door when Usagi franticly called out a warning. She didn't have time to see the car.

* * *

Setsuna firmly grasped Haruka's hand as Usagi approached them with her head down. Haruka looked at the bouquet she held, grabbed it by the plastic wrap and imagined herself bringing the thorns across the woman's face. Usagi glanced at Haruka's disappointed face and quickly shied away. She whispered a faint apology as she opened the door to leave.

"Usagi? Is that you?"

The girl sat up from the hospital bed and rubbed her head. Usagi turned away from the door.

"Usagi, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. You were just trying to be nice to me."

Megumi looked at the white knuckles clenched around the flowers. She looked up at her mother.

"Mama, don't be angry at Usagi. She didn't do anything."

Setsuna watched as Haruka instantly let go of her anger in order to tend to her daughter and led Usagi out of the room. The two enjoyed an awkward silence until Natsuko approached, pushing a wheelchair. Natsuko bowed at the waist.

"I wanted to apologize to Haruka and Michiru for all of the time I took off." Natsuko nodded towards the younger woman in the chair.

Natsuko straightened the woolen cap on her little sister's head as she noticed her shaking.

"We were going to take a walk outside after we saw them. She's been cooped up here so long, isn't that right, Saichi?"

Usagi and Setsuna nearly jumped as she saw the eyes that belong to the nodding face.

"I also wanted to thank the donor's husband, but I don't think that would be right. Still, I'm just so thankful."

Saichi sighed with her new pair of swimmer's lungs. "I can't remember the name, but I think it started with 'T'"

Setsuna and Usagi stared in disbelief as Saichi mumbled possible solutions.

"I remember now, the name was Tenoh-"

"Tenoh-san," Natsuko called as her employer exited the room.

Saichi looked up at her sister, to the woman at the door, and back at her sister.

"How is Michiru doing? Is she any better?" Natsuko asked obliviously.

Haruka shook her head and spoke the truth that she had slowly come to accept. "Michiru is dead."

Saichi understood then. She kicked the foot rests away and slowly stepped up from the chair. Haruka watched as the woman swayed until she stood perpendicular to the floor. She attempted to copy her sister's show of respect, never having done so before in her bedridden life. Saichi let out a small cry as her legs gave way, but she shortly found herself in Haruka's arms.

There was something comforting about holding the woman this way. Something familiar. Haruka looked down into the eyes of the woman she had saved and found herself suffering the same shocked reaction as Usagi and Setsuna. Haruka looked into the eyes of the woman that Michiru had given a life to and smiled as she slowly helped up her late lover's second blessing.


End file.
